What Do You Do?
by loveXnoodleronii
Summary: What do you do when you start to fall in love with some one who seems to have a few screws loose in their head? Well, you’ll find out when Hiei and Kurama do exactly that. HieiXOC KuramaXOC
1. Default Chapter

What Do You Do?

Summary: What do you do when you start to fall in love with some one who seems to have a few screws loose in their head? Well, you'll find out when Hiei and Kurama do exactly that. HieiXOC KuramaXOC

ILuvsHiei: Hey ppl, how u doin? I'm not to good with this whole story thing so please be gentle, flames are accepted… and I believe all that's left is the disclaimer and since I always forget I'm just going to say that this disclaimer is for all the chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters, but I do own Yukiko, Kin, and Kohaku (not from Inuyasha)

ILuvsHiei: So… on with the story

Characters:

Yukiko: Female

Age- unknown

Nationality- Japanese Ice/Fire white tiger demon (more Fire than Ice, but can control both), but lives in America

Parents- Mother: Fire cat; Father: Ice demon… dead

Siblings- Kohaku

Hair- Mid-back, black with neon colored streaks (pink, green, yellow, blue, purple, and orange), usually kept down, but during fights its put up in two high pigtails

Eyes- Bright green cat eyes

Stature- vertically challenged

Personality- seems insane, but is compassionate, innocent when it comes to… stuff, but loves to fight, and cusses

Fate: Female

Yukiko's imaginary friend

Looks- Purple kangaroo, with transparent faerie wings that doesn't hop or fly, but swims and hatched geckos

Personality- crazy and is always convincing Yukiko to do stupid things when Yukiko is hyped up on sugar… which is basically all the time.

Kin: Female

Age- 16; unknown

Nationality- Japanese descendent, basically same story as Kurama; Water dragon demon

Parents- Human: dead; Demon: dead

Siblings- none

Hair- short in the back, gets longer towards the front and reaches shoulder in the front, bangs, light purple with dark purple bangs, always kept down

Eyes- Blue dragon eyes

Stature- tall

Personality- also seems insane (but not as insane as Yukiko), loves to fight, and cusses (a lot)

Kohaku: Female

Age: unknown, but 9 years younger than Yukiko

Nationality- Same as Yukiko, except more Ice than Fire

Parents- same as Yukiko

Siblings- Yukiko

Hair- just below shoulders, silvery white, always in a high ponytail

Eyes- Aqua cat eyes

Stature- vertically challenged

Personality- naïve, innocent, knows how to defend her, physically, but doesn't know how to use her powers.

(A.N.: Ok… NOW on with the story)

" blah" – talking

blah - talking to Fate

' blah' - thinking

# blah# - telepathy

- change of scene

" Come on you people, you both walk way to slow." Said Yukiko.

" Well, sorry, but we don't happen to be high on chocolate ice cream right now." Said Kin.

Yukiko with an offended look on her face said," What is THAT supposed to mean exactly? Hmm, hmm.," as she tried to stare Kin down with her 'not really penetrating' stare.

" Oh please, stop acting stupid, you'll rub off on me." Said Kin as she rolled her eyes.

Yukiko looked at her with "Yea, right" etched all over her face. " Ok, so you already rubbed off on me, but you'll rub off on Kohaku" she said in return to Yukiko's look.

Kohaku looked over when she heard her name being said, as she too preoccupied in daydreaming to hear a single word they said, so her intelligent answer to that was, " Huh?"

Both Yukiko and Kin looked at her incredulously. " Were you paying any attention to what we were yelling about?" asked Kin.

Kohaku just looked at them like they were stupid and said in return, " No, did you actually think I hadn't learned how to block you guys out when you're talking about stupid things?"

They both looked offended at what she had just said to them, and then replied at the same time, " WE DO NOT TALK ABOUT STUPID THINGS!!!" " We talk about VERY important things." Said Yukiko and Kin agreeing with her said, " Yeah, like how which one of us is going to con Koenma into actually leaving this god forsaken place, who's gonna kill off Mr. Pillsbury, who can eat more ice cream than the other, AND who can burp louder!!!"

Kohaku sweats dropped and just turned around as to not let people think she was in any way related to them.

Well, that was QUITE rude of her, don't you think Fate? I mean, that stuff really is important. Asked Yukiko.

Fate replied indignantly, Yes I agree, VERY rude of her

" Woohoo!! Yukiko!!! Earth-to-Yukiko!!! Are you talking to Fate again?" asked Kin as she was trying to get your attention. " Hurry up! We have to reach the plane before it takes off! Come on, don't make me knock some sense into you! I mean I always have to do this and it really makes me mad and-"

Yukiko looked at her like she was stupid and cut her off before she could continue making her ears ring, " OK! Let's go before your mouths runs off, literally." With that they grabbed Kohaku by the arms and dragged her off to the gate.

That was the first impression that the Reikai Tentai got of our three girls. They were all staring at the screen thinking ' Is Koenma serious about us teaming up with these girls?' But the only one to actually say this out loud was Yusuke who immediately started yelling about how he was not going to ally himself with insane teenage girls from America.

Koenma screeched back, " Well you're going to have to, because I say so! They're much stronger than they appear. They could defeat Toguro easily, and I don't mean combined I mean individually."

" Then may I ask why you did not enlist their help to defeat the Toguro brothers in the Dark Tournament?" asked Kurama, " I believe it would have been much easier that way"

"Because they were not _invited_ so to say, as you were and they plain out refused when I asked them. I agree that it would have been easier, BUT THEY DECIDED IT WOULD HAVE BEEN MORE AMUSING HAVING TO WATCH ME RISK MY LIFE INCASE SOME INCOMPETENT DETECTIVE FAILED!!!!" he yelled at the stilled screen of his huge television like the three girls could here him.

Yusuke and Kuwabaka… err… -bara cowered in fear behind one of the couches in the office while Kurama and Hiei just looked at him like he was also insane.

"Hn, even if they are strong I refuse to work with stupid onna's." Hiei stated. He refused to lower himself to get help from some immature onna demons that Koenma recommended, his decisions always put them in some kind danger, not that he minded he just hated having to rescue the detective and baka.

" Hiei, be reasonable, you don't even know what they're capable of yet." Said Kurama trying to reason with him. Kurama new that it wouldn't work so he tried the next best thing, " I'll buy you a whole new carton of Sweet Snow if you agree." That's it bribing is the only possible way to make him agree.

Hiei just looked the other way and responded with his infamous, "Hn."

"Well then, now that that's figured out, go! Go pick them up from the airport and get acquainted. Kuwabara, since your sister knows about the whole demon world and stuff I arranged with her for you all to spend the night there. So, have fun, and be warned they like to play pranks and truth or dare. Bye!" said Koenma before he opened portals underneath Yusuke and Kuwabara and behind Hiei while Kurama calmly walked over to the one Hiei fell through and walked into it.

IluvsHiei: Well, there you go hope you liked it. I personally don't know what to think about it, I might grow to like it or I'll hate and stop writing forever since my other story didn't get reviews and I didn't feel to loved and quit that story. So, anyways plz review.


	2. Chappie 2, I know, sooo original

ILuvsHiei: Yo! Wazzup my peeps! Sorry it's been sooooooooo long, but this is my second story so I've been having trouble making this story actually seem good. Hopefully you guys like it. Anyways, I forgot something in the disclaimer so here we go. ONWARD MY FELLOW BEINGS OF- umm… what are they again? Hmm… think, think… oh I remember now cough cough- MY FELLOW EMPLOYEES OF THE HAPPY HOTEL! WE MUST CONTINUE OUR JOURNEY UNTO- umm… oh never mind I haven't had enough sugar today so I can't express myself.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Yu Yu Hakusho, but I do own any thing you don't recognize from the show and I DO own Fate no matter what she says. ( Fate: No, she doesn't, I swear it!)

* * *

"YEEESSSS! WE'RE FRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Yelled Yukiko and Kin as they walke- I mean RAN off the plane while Kohaku calmly walked out from behind them. " MWAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU WILL NEVER GET ME YOU EVIL MIDGET ANGELS OF HEAVEN! NEVER!" exclaimed Yukiko which caused all movements to stop in the airport and look at her weirdly. " WHAT ARE YOU LOOKIN' AT YOU EVIL PEOPLE! I BET YOU'RE CONSPIRING WITH THEM!" She yelled waving her hands and pointing at random people and they immediately continued what they were doing fearing the wrath of this crazy woman. She calmed down in a matter of seconds and suggested something smart for once, " Why don't we go look for those _little boys_ we have to meet."

"Excuse us, but I believe we have already found you." Said a voice from right behind them. "AHHHHHH!" Was the only response he got from the three girls.

"HOLY POOP FROM A MONKEY'S BUTT! DO YOU GUYS GET A KICK OUT OF SCARING THE FREAKINESS OUT OF ME AND MY PEOPLE'S OR SOMRTHING!" yelled/asked Yukiko. She put her hand to her heart and pretended to faint while Kin quickly caught her.

"Hn, you baka onna, I know you're awake and now if you would refrain from incessant whining I will not have to kill you." Stated Hiei in his usual nonchalant tone. Kurama sweat dropped and put his hand to his head while apologizing to the girls, " I'm sorry, excuse my friend here, he's not very good with meeting new friends.

While all this was happening Kuwabaka was standing there with drool collecting on the floor as he was shocked stupid (A.N.: Yeah right, it's not like he can get any stupider) by the girls beauty. He quickly ran up to Kohaku, who was the closest to him (A.N.: Poor child, she'll be scarred for life), and yelled, " WILL YOU MARRY ME AND GIVE LOTS OF KIDS WHO WILL TAKE AFTER MY GOOD LOOKS! PLEASE!"

In a flash Yukiko had him thrown across the floor and through a couple walls. " If you ever think about asking my sister, my friend, myself, or any other girl for that matter I WILL kill you. I will not execute any restraint on an ugly fool like you."

"Yukiko! Play NICE! Koenma will not be happy if you kill a human, even if it is a pathetic excuse for one." Exclaimed Kin, " he will probably send you to Reikai prison, again and I know how you feel about that."

" IT'S HORRIBLE! I NEVER WANT TO GO BACK AGAIN!" yelled Yukiko. cries Then Yukiko all of a sudden turned to her left shoulder and started talking to Fate, although the boys didn't know that and just thought she was crazy. " You don't want to go back there either, do you?" Yukiko shook her head, " Neither does Yukiko."

"Yukiko what did I tell you about talking in third person?" asked Kohaku. Yukiko shrugged her shoulder like a 5 year old trying to deny that she's done something wrong. " Fine, you can try to act all innocent now, but you know better. Start acting your age. Look at Kin, she's making way more progress than you are, she actually seems sane to people at first glance." Said Kohaku as she looked at Kin who had started playing with Kurama's hair repeatedly saying " ooh, prettyfuls" then she sweat dropped, " On second thought, don't."

" I don't mean to interrupt, but do you think you could help me?" Kurama asked politely. So, Yukiko went up behind Kin and smacked her upside the head. " Thank you, well, now that that's done we should get going don't you think? By the way we'll be staying at Kuwabara's house for the night, but not to worry, his older sister will be there and she's not as… _unique_ as Kuwabara is."

" AT THAT… _THING'S_ HOUSE! NOOOOOOOO!" yelled the girls, this time including Kohaku.

* * *

ILuvsHiei: Aaaand that's where we'll leave off today. I hope you liked it, it took me a while to do this chapter, even if it was short. Here's what's going to happen next chappie : _Truth or Dare_


	3. Chapter 3

ILuvsHiei: Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've had a lot of family problems and well, it's almost all better. I also have a little bit of writer's block right now, but NEVER FEAR! MY MONKEYS WILL RETURN THE BANANAS TO ME AND ALL WILL BE WELL AGAIN… I hope… wait… YES IT WILL! So I'm really sorry, I should be able to write soon, hopefully and another AMAZING (not really) chapter will be posted again. So, I hope to see ya'll again soon and remember to avoid all monkeys, they'll steal your bananas too… mark my words… … … … … now that's out of my system… BYSIES!


	4. Chapter 4

ILuvsHiei: Hey guys, I know it's been a long time, but I had family problems with my mom, so I ran away and now I'm with my dad. And then to be honest I'm stumped with my next chapter, so if you'd like to help, could you guys tell me some ideas for truth or dare, and please don't make them sexual, make them funny and don't steal from other stories… those are the authors ideas, I would hate it if someone did that to me. So tell me some of you're ideas for truth or dare… or pranks of some sort. Well I'll ttyl, love you guys, I appreciate the fact that you like my story. BYSIES!


End file.
